orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
Duergar
Common Knowledge They are often referred to as "Dark Dwarves" and have a known hatred of magic. Besides that very little is know about them as they are very secretive. There is a small sect of Duergar who culturally identify as Saeguar. Residence Duergar tend to inhabit the Underdark beneath the mountains. Saeguar are a subculture of Duergar that live in constructed underwater structures. Typically, these structures protrude out from the sides of steep undersea cliffs Biology Duergar Duergar and Dwarves share many similar traits as the Duergar are basically a sub-race of Dwarves. They are short and stout, the tallest Duergar is about 5 ft tall, with the shortest being about 3 ft tall, and the average being between 3.5 ft and 4.5 ft. All Duergar have beards, even the women and children (though with kids it might be a bit more like peach fuzz). Men tend to be slightly stockier and have longer beards than the women. They live for 125 years, baring illness or injury, and mature at age 21. They have dark skin with white hair and beards. Saeguar Saeguar are less physically strong than Duergar, but significantly more proficient with magic and construction. They are biologically exactly the same as Duergar besides Saeguar being slightly slimmer. Religion/Culture Duergar Little is known about this secretive race. Duergar tend to be extremely distrustful of magic. They also have a tendency to be slavers, preferring to keep Goblins as slaves as they are highly expendible and easy to control. Saeguar The Saeguar started as a group of Duegar that used magic, where the Duegar are distrustful of it. Saeguar culture began with their shared appreciation for magic, and continued with their expansion beyond the underground cave systems the Duegar live in. Those who chose to expand into the sea did so out of a desire to overcome the challenge of doing so, and bonded over this shared interest. As such, Saeguar culture is closely knit and deeply inquisitive; however, most Saeguar communities are very isolated from the rest of the world, save for neighboring Saeguar communities. Major advancements in structural enchantments and architecture are often shared throughout Saeguar society, so that life is made easier and progress may be made. Saeguar society is based around this progress, to delve deeper and deeper into the ocean, which has the added benefit of generally being able to avoid the effects of major surface conflicts and events. Saeguar are often suspicious of those not in their communities, especially for those of a different race. They often appear gruff, distrustful, and generally unfriendly; however, Saeguar are highly curious and logical, and always willing to discuss matters rather than jump into a fight. Duergar are much more knowledgeable about their sea-dwelling cousins than the average person, often knowing about the locations of many of their communities. History Duergar Unknown Saeguar Saeguar society came about shortly after Duergar began living underground. When food became scarce, the Saeguar decided to expand into the ocean, utilizing the sunlight that filtered down from above without actually being on the surface. Further/Related Information N/A at this time Category:Playable Races